Devices for cutting wood trees and shrubs number in the thousands. Among these are electric and gasoline engine powered chain saws.
A typical saw chain comprises alternating right and left hand cutters separated by blank links. The cutters and blank links are fastened to one another by rivets with concentric shoulders providing separation between opposed or tie straps and cutters. This allows the elements to rotate at the riveted joints. The blank links comprise paired opposed tie straps joined by rivets. The cutters are opposed by tie straps and joined by the rivets.
The United States Patent to Lanz et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,995 discloses an integral tie strap and rivet assembly for saw chains. A chain is assembled by placing rivets through drive links and placing either cutters or blank tie straps on the other side. The rivets are then spun to form heads to thereby join the elements together.